User blog:Rachim/Reasons why Seddie was promoted in ISAFW
Reasons why Seddie won I start A fan War *As seen in a promo for iStart a Fanwar, Freddie is seen standing next to Sam, staring at her with a slight smile on his face. [1] *Freddie and Sam wore red & blue throughout the episode and Freddie wore the purple bracelet again just as he did in iGet Pranky *Added in the opening credits Sam and Freddie were dancing with Carly, Gibby, and Spencer; they were seen smiling, laughing, danicing together, and Sam and Freddie had their arms around each other. *Freddie barely shows any hints of jealously towards Adam, Carly's crush, in fact, he even compliments him saying, "He looks like a pretty decent dude," as if he approves of her liking him. *Freddie and Sam were standing next to each other without Carly in sight. *The "Seddie" paddle is shaped like a heart, and the "Creddie" one is only a plain circle. Sam and Freddie are both smiling wide on the sign, while on the Creddie sign, only Carly is smiling and Freddie has a strange look on his face. *Carly talks to Adam over Web-Chat, and when he asks if she and Freddie are dating, she replies, "Oh GOD no." Which could be percieved as Carly saying she'll never go out with Freddie. *Freddie clamied that he and Carly aren't in love, showing he has gotten over Carly. *Spencer and Aspartamay may be Seddie shippers, because Spencer wears a blue suit and Aspartamay wears a red suit, making purple, Seddie's colour. *In the beginning, while Adam is walking down the hall making Carly act a bit crazy because of her crush on him, Sam was wearing red and Freddie was wearing blue. At the webshow Sam was wearing red and Freddie was wearing blue and Carly was wearing purple. *When they go to webicon Sam is wearing blue, Freddie red and Carly purple. *Sam dives into a crowd to save Freddie also landing on top of Freddie. *Sam almost grabs Freddie's hand. *While Carly is staring at Adam Sam is giving smiling glances over to Freddie. *When they get up at the stands there Sam does some awkward glances at Freddie. *Freddie is worried about where Sam is. *When they say Sam and Freddie are dating they give each other an awkward stare. *Spencer is using a purple flogging whip, which is another sign that Spencer is a Seddie shipper. *Sam groans at the site of Freddie going back into the crowd of girls. *Sam lied about Freddie and Carly being in love. *Sam never denies or freaks out when people say she and Freddie are going out *Sam says to Freddie "You have to try try this Fat Shake" she's willing to share *Freddie then grabs then fat shake out of Sam's hand and conforts her about Carly & Adam. *Sam does not deny that she and Freddie are dating. Even though they are not (yet), earlier in the show she would flip out and scream or injure someone if they mentioned that. *Freddie repeatedly denied that he and Carly were not dating and not in love, when in previous seasons he would add a "yet", like "we're not dating....yet" or something along the line of that. *At times when Carly or Sam would say something about Adam, Freddie would make a weird sound but the sounds weren't as vocal/loud as he would make them in previous seasons/episodes. It's as if he's making the noise out of habit. *When Carly and Adam talk in the beginning of the episode and she bombs it, Freddie looks embarrassed for her. Also, when Carly says to Sam and Freddie that it didn't go as we'll as she hoped, Freddie frowns and shakes his head whereas before he would be smiling and happy that it wasn't going well between Carly and Adam. *The Creddie and Seddie buttons are red and blue *Freddie told Sam that Carly REALLY likes Adam. It could be he wants her to be happy, or he's moved on. *When the trio arrives at Webicon, Freddie gives Sam a raised eyebrow. *Freddie said Adam was a "Decent looking guy", meaning that if Carly would have asked, He wouldnt mind her dating him. *Freddie tells Sam to get her head out of the fatshake ad listen to him, which suprisingly, she does. *When Carly is trying to explain that iCarly isn't about romance, Sam comments that they are "better-than-average-looking teenagers with 'those feelings'". We can assume she meant that she, Carly, and Freddie are better than average, and she didn't add something after excluding Freddie from the statement, like she probably would have done in earlier seasons. *Adam is a Seddie shipper as he hates hearing Creddie. *This episode has the most Seddie moments, behind iGet Pranky. *When Sam edges on the crowd by saying that Carly and Freddie are in love (Which was a lie). Even though Sam likes fights, Perhaps she did this to diverts peoples attention from her and Freddie, If she did this, Then the Seddie shippers wouldn't notice any hints she may like him. THATS ALL tell me if u see more Category:Blog posts